


Teach Me (The Ways of Love)

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben owns a motorcycle shop, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a tutor, Sex, Slow Burn, Snoke is a jerk face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Ben Solo is a self made man after leaving the dangerous Syndicate - The First Order - after turning 18 and being let out of juvenile detention for deeds he had done on their behalf. He worked hard to make something of himself, building his custom motorcycle shop - Resistance Custom Motorcycles - from the ground up.Now, he wants to get his GED, feeling the need to get the education he never got because of his rough past. When he hires a tutor - he gets much more than he expects in Rey Sands.





	1. You Need A Teacher...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Rowan (midnightbluefox) - thank you for everything you do as Headmistress at TWD! We appreciate it - and YOU - so much! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Part of House Swolo's "Mistress May I" event, where we shower our Headmistresses with the love they deserve!
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing Beta and moodboard artist - [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)! She is amazing, go check her works out! :)

[](https://imgur.com/qBHmm5W)

Ben Solo looked up from the Fatboy he was doing a tune-up on as the buzzer sounded in his shop, indicating someone had entered the waiting area out front. He glanced at the clock, his brows furrowing for a moment in confusion before he remembered: he had an appointment with a tutor this evening. As the melodic notes of Kurt Cobain singing “The Man Who Sold The World” faded out, Ben grabbed a shop cloth, wiping the grease and grime of a day’s work off his hands.

 

He’d have to finish the tune-up tomorrow, but he was already a day ahead of schedule on work, so he wouldn’t worry about the loss of time. The hours he worked were crazy – but they kept him busy. Being busy meant he didn’t have time to get back into trouble. Being busy meant the First Order couldn’t sink their claws into him again – even after eleven years, Ben still worried about them wooing him back into the Syndicate.

 

He had so much to lose now. He had built his custom bike shop, Resistance Custom Motorcycles, from the ground up as soon as he was twenty-one and had gotten the inheritance from his Grandmother’s estate. As Layne Staley’s voice started to sing “Rooster” across the speakers he had wired across the shop, Ben grabbed the remote to the stereo, silencing the song as it got to the first chorus.

 

He looked around, taking in his life’s work one more time before he headed to the door leading to the waiting area, hitting the switch to kill the lights as he opened the door with a booted foot. He stepped into the waiting area, expecting to find some Frat Boy wearing a university hoodie. Instead, he found a pretty woman dressed in a pair of jeans and an Avengers tee shirt. Perhaps she needed directions, or was looking for one of his employees. That wouldn’t be uncommon, since Resistance was located on a main highway leading into the city.

 

“Can I help you, ma’am?” Ben said, a friendly smile coming to his lips.

 

“Yeah, hello! Um, I was supposed to meet someone here to tutor them? His name is Ben Solo? My name is Rey Sands.”

 

“I’m him. Ben. I, um… I guess I… I mean, the name. Ray. I thought you’d be…” Ben swallowed hard, his face coloring as he stumbled over his words.

 

“Male?” Rey laughed, waving a hand at Ben. “I get that a lot. It’s fine. I spell my name with an ‘E’. R-E-Y.”

 

“Yeah,” Ben said, relieved that she wasn’t offended. She had a wonderful laugh, Ben noticed, and a beautiful British accent that was immediately one that Ben thought he would enjoy listening to. He had to admit to himself, he was glad she wasn’t some stupid frat boy – because Ben had a feeling that a frat boy would be condescending to him – why was a twenty-eight-year-old successful business owner trying to get his GED now? “I, um, I like your name. It’s different.”

 

“Thanks,” Rey said, smiling at him and adjusting the messenger bag she had on her shoulder. “So, um, where are we going to be working at?”

 

Ben pointed towards the ceiling. When he had bought the garage, he had decided that the large apartment that ran the entirety of the building’s second floor would be his home, and he had taken a long time fixing it up the way he wanted it. “I live upstairs. Is that okay with you? If you’d rather we keep it public, I understand completely.”

 

Rey smiled at Ben while she pondered his offer. She wasn’t some silly co-ed, and she had learned at an early age how to defend herself. She always carried a knife with her, and was fully qualified and licensed to use the small .38 revolver she kept in her bag. Growing up in the foster system had been a horror – but it had taught her how to be independent, as well. Ben Solo might be a large man – but, if needed – Rey had the advantage of being smaller and quicker. She didn’t feel threatened by him – he wasn’t giving off the vibes that so many of her so –called foster fathers and brothers had.

 

“Sure, that’s fine.”

 

Rey waited for Ben to lead the way, and as he looked at her, still wiping his hands off with a shop rag, he asked her, “So, what’s your major, anyways?”

 

Rey’s smile turned to a smirk. “Mechanical Engineering. Need help fixing a bike, I’m your girl. I’m in grad school.”

 

Ben nodded, “Nice! I’m good right now, just a couple tune-ups and some custom jobs. Hey, if you don’t mind, I was gonna order a pizza, what kind do you like? I haven’t eaten all day.”

 

“Pizza…oh God. Just as long as it’s not vegetarian, I am golden. One of my roommates Freshman year was a vegetarian, and it’s just… Wrong.” Rey laughed, and Ben once again found himself enchanted by the sound.

 

“Agreed, come on, I’ll take you up to my place and you can get set up while I order, then. Do you drink beer? Or should I order some pop or something else? I have beer, whiskey, water and more beer. Sorry – life of a single guy.” Ben shrugged at Rey unapologetically as he turned towards the door leading up to his apartment, unlocking it with a key from his pocket and opening the door to allow Rey access to the stairwell first.

 

“After you, just follow the stairs up… it’s an open design, so you can’t really help but walk into the living area.” Ben chuckled, and if his eyes watched Rey as she walked up the stairs, admiring her curves and an almost perfect ass a little longer than necessary – Rey never noticed.

 

Sometimes being a gentleman was beneficial, after all.

 

As Rey stepped into the large, open-air floor plan of Ben’s home, she couldn’t help but look around at the floor to ceiling windows that encompassed one wall, looking out over a heavily forested area. She wanted to cross the room and spend time gazing out, but then she remembered – she was a professional – she was here to do a job.

 

The other thing she noticed, as she put her bag down on large wooden table, is that another wall was practically nothing but books, all neat and orderly, housed in floor to ceiling bookshelves. The entire ambiance of the place, from living area to kitchen, was of warmth and hominess, and Rey could see herself living in a place like this someday.

 

As she pulled books out of her bag, Ben joined her, tossing his phone and keys down haphazardly on the table. As his tee shirt pulled up his arm with the gesture, Rey could see several tattoos on his upper arm, causing her mouth to go dry at the sight. She had always had a thing for good-looking men with ink, and Ben Solo definitely fit both those qualifications.

 

“So,” Ben said, eyeing the books she had pulled out. “Where do we start?” He slid into one of the chairs, looking at Rey and giving her an almost shy smile.

 

Ignoring the fact that her heart was beating a little faster with him in close proximity, Rey pushed a book across the table to Ben. “To pass the GED, you’ll have to take an exam. There are four subject tests on mathematical reasoning, language arts, science and social studies. What grade did you drop out of school in?”

 

Ben’s face flushed, and he was met with a familiar feeling deep in his gut.  _ I’m not good enough. I’ll never be good enough. Just criminal trash, at least with the First Order I belonged somewhere… _ Ben took a deep breath, trying to force those all-too-familiar thoughts to the deepest recesses of his cerebrum, where they belonged. “Um… I was about to start my junior year. Is that important?”

 

Rey watched Ben as he internally warred with himself. She knew the look all too well, it was one she had on more than one occasion. He had a past, like she did. She would never judge him for it, though, if there was one thing Rey had learned, it was that the strongest people always came from nothing, because they had to pull themselves out of the trash compactors of life to reach their goals.

 

“Well, that just tells me where we should start with your lessons – that’s all!” Rey gave him a smile, wanting to put him at ease. “You obviously like reading, so I am guessing your language arts skills are more than enough – and we both know you need basic math skills to work on engines and to bend and twist sheet metal to your will, so I am betting math is another strong suit of yours.”

 

Ben shrugged, unsure of what to say. His father was a mechanic, and his grandfather on his mother’s side had been a mechanic, as well. It ran in his blood – one of the only good things he could truly claim from his lineage. He supposed he got his love of reading from his mother, as well as his good manners.

 

“So, what do you think your strengths are, Ben, and once we know what you feel you probably have to work most on – that’s what we’ll start with!” Rey was smiling at him again, and that, combined with that appealing accent of hers, had Ben thinking very ungentlemanly-like thoughts.

 

_ Stop that, Solo. Way out of your league! _

 

“Um, I... I guess, maybe science? Biology, especially. All those… body parts and cells.” Ben tried to keep his eyes from moving up and down her body as he spoke, but she was beautiful, and he doubted she even realized that fact. Rey seemed like she had her own past, he could see hidden pain within her every time he had glanced into her eyes.

 

Ben understood pain. He understood heartbreak and loss and being unwanted, tossed aside like he was nothing. He would bet one of his custom bikes on the fact that Rey knew those same things as intimately as he did.

 

“Alright then, I guess that’s where we can start. I’m going to leave some books and workbooks with you, and give you ‘homework’,” Rey crooked her pointer and middle fingers on both hands to imitate parentheses, “assignments, and we can meet two to three times a week to go over things until you are ready. Sound good?”

 

A buzzer sounded, indicating that the pizza had arrived, and Ben stood quickly, mumbling, “Wait a sec, let me go grab this,” as he walked away.

 

As Rey watched him walk away, she felt a sense of loss – which was unusual for her. Perhaps she was intrigued with him because she sensed that they might be two kindred spirits with similar experiences in life. And, if she was being honest with herself – watching him walk away was nice, because Ben Solo was  _ built _ .

 

Soon enough, he returned with two pizza boxes in hand. After setting them down on the kitchen counter, Ben looked up and asked, “So, what to drink?”

 

“Oh!” Rey looked at Ben and smiled, “Water will do, thanks.” She watched as he reached inside the refrigerator with his huge hands – because, she was a woman, after all, she noticed a man’s hands – and retrieved a bottle of water and a bottle of beer.

 

As he made his way back to where she sat a few minutes later, balancing two plates loaded with pizza, a bottle of water and a bottle of beer, Rey was once more impressed with the size of his hands, quickly tossing aside any ideas of what those hands might feel like on her skin.

 

_ Not professional, Rey… but I bet it’d be  _ glorious _. _

 

“Meat Lovers and a Supreme, hope that was ok?” Ben asked as he slid back into his chair, making the wooden furniture look like it belonged in a Lilliputian’s home. Rey didn’t wait for an invitation, grabbing a piece off one of the plates and starting to eat as she nodded her assent at Ben.

 

Ben could only watch in silent disbelief as the beautiful, petite woman before him scarfed down three pieces of pizza while he worked on eating his first. Before she could grab a napkin to dab the sauce that had flipped somehow onto her chin, Ben reached out without thinking about it, one long finger wiping it away softly.

 

Rey’s heart stuttered in her chest, her eyes going to Ben’s as she froze, watching as he licked the sauce off his finger, the brief glimpse of his tongue flicking at his finger enough to make her mouth go completely dry.

 

“Delicious,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers, and Rey knew he wasn’t referring to the pizza sauce.

 

She cleared her throat, focusing all her energy on unscrewing the top of her water bottle, and as Rey guzzled down half of it, she noticed one side of Ben’s lips turning up in a half-smirk. Rey knew all too well about men who said pretty words to women – they took and took, and all you’d end up with was a broken heart.

 

_ Never again, _ Rey thought to herself. Her last relationship hadn’t ended well, and it would be a while before she ever jumped down that particular rabbit hole again. She had gone back to her standard modus operandi – don’t let anyone close, and do what you have to do to get by.

 

A pair of pretty eyes, a handsome face, a nice body and hair to die for was not going to change that for her. Even if said pretty eyes were currently locked on hers, flickering down to her lips as she drank from the bottle.

 

“So,” Rey finally said, her eyes going to the books spread across the table, “we’ll start with biology.”

 

“Yes,” Ben murmured in agreement, his eyes looking Rey over again. “Let’s.”

 

_ OhGod. OhGodOhGodOhGod… This man is dangerous. I need to leave, now. _

 

Rey knew if she stayed any longer than their appointed hour – even by one second – she would end up doing something she would regret, because the way Ben’s eyes were  _ devouring _ her was sending jolts straight to her core.

 

She glanced at her watch. They had fifteen minutes left.

 

_ I can do this. I’m a professional. I can do this three times a week. _

 

“Okay, well… you should look over chapters one through three then, and answer the questions at the end of the chapters and do the corresponding work in the workbook. Sound good? If you have any questions, or need help, my cell number will be on my card.”

 

Ben nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. He was making her nervous, he knew that, and he was cursing himself internally for acting so boldly. She was just so beautiful, so endearing, that Ben had acted on pure instinct.

 

“Rey,” Ben said softly, finally looking away from her, his hands wrapping around his bottle of beer now, so he had something to do with them.”I’m sorry, I mean for, you know… invading your space like that. I just… you’re beautiful and I… I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. Forgive me?”

 

Rey blessed him with a smile, the tension easing somewhat between them with his apology. “Of course, Ben. Thank you for apologizing. So, since you have your homework and a basic understanding of how this works – tell me about what you’re working on in your shop?”

 

Ben chuckled, starting in on another piece of pizza as he told Rey about the custom order he was currently working on. “I mean… turning a wrench is so cathartic – you must know what I mean? It’s like… engines and gears and all these parts coming together to make one monster of a machine is probably one of the only things that make sense to me.” Ben’s face was animated now, and Rey watched him with a small smile on her face.

 

She understood what he was saying completely. Growing up, she would take things apart and put them back together just to see how they worked, and it always made her feel better after a hard day or week. It always brought the world into a different perspective for her. “I get that Ben, I get that completely. I’m the same way.”

 

The timer on her phone chimed, indicating that their hour session was up, and so Rey stood, gathering her books and papers and putting them back into her bag. “I could come back in a couple days to go over your work with you? Would that be ok?” Rey slid her card over the table to Ben, smiling at him once more. “My number is on here. Call or text me if you need anything or have any questions?”

 

Ben nodded, using one long finger to pull her card towards him. “Yeah. Same time in a couple days. Want me to grab something for dinner so you don’t starve?” Ben smirked at her, and his shoulders sagged slightly in relief when she laughed.

 

“That’s fine, as long as it’s not vegetarian anything. I’ll see you then.” Rey turned and walked to the stairs, and after a moment, Ben remembered to see her out, like anyone raised to be a polite gentleman would. As she walked out his apartment and building door, Ben watched her with a measure of sadness – hoping she wouldn’t be like others in his life whom had walked out and never returned. There was something different about Rey, and Ben wanted to know what that was.

 

With a sigh, Ben watched until Rey drove away before heading into his shop once more, needing the comforting feel of a wrench in his hand to try and make sense of all the feelings he now had swirling through him.


	2. Wanna Take You On A Midnight Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, textbooks and a motorcycle ride....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta and moodie artist - Please check her works out here: [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)

[](https://imgur.com/YAyJJnQ)

Ben did his best to not think about Rey the next few days, busying himself with work and studying. He had already completed all the work she had given him, and had even moved ahead in both books. He found that he liked having something to do at night, when the loneliness tended to creep in and fuck with his mind.

 

That was how the First Order had gotten to him all those years ago, after all.

 

….

 

_ Armitage Hux sneered at him, kicking him in the ribs again for good measure. _

 

_ “You’re nothing, Solo. A freaky, big-eared dork who will never get laid. Why don’t you go throw yourself off a bridge, you piece of shit? No one likes you – especially not Bazine. You’re an idiot to think she did!” _

 

_ Ben looked up as footsteps approached, a heavily scarred, thin man wearing a black leather jacket stood over him now, one of the man’s hands clutching at Hux’s shirt, the other extended towards him to help him off the ground. _

 

_ “C’mon, boy, up off the ground. Don’t mind Hux here, he’s a little asshole on his best day. Daddy likes to take the strap to him, and Mommy likes spending Daddy’s money on pretty clothes and drugs. You can see why Hux has an attitude, right?” _

 

_ Ben stumbled to his feet, using the man’s strength to pull himself up. He swiped his hand over his bottom lip, glancing at the red streak it left behind on his hand. He stood glaring at Hux, panting, before glancing up at the adult who had offered him help. _

 

_ “T-Thanks, sir,” Ben said politely, trying not to stare at the man’s scarred face and tattoos. _

 

_ The man smiled once more before looking at Hux and scowling. “Apologize to this boy, Armitage. NOW!” _

 

_ “But, he’s a loser, Supreme Leader! I don’t want to!” Hux glared at Ben, practically spitting his words out. _

 

_ “You will apologize to him now, Armitage, or you will deal with me later… do you really want that?” The man narrowed his eyes more at Hux, giving him a shake that almost lifted the red-haired menace off the ground. _

 

_ Hux turned his icy blue eyes to Ben before muttering, “I’m sorry, Solo.” _

 

_ Ben just nodded, watching as the man released Hux before smiling at Ben. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, Hux, was it? Go home, I am sure your nanny will have dinner waiting for you.” Hux nodded before turning and walking off. _

 

_ Ben was sure it wouldn’t be the last time he’d have to tangle with Hux like this. _

 

_ “So, young Solo, is it?” The man asked in a low voice. _

 

_ Ben nodded. “Yes, sir. B-Ben Solo.” _

 

_ “How would you like to make some extra money, Ben? I sense that under that long nose and big ears, there is greatness within you. Hux would leave you alone, and you’d have some new friends with the other boys that work for me. What do you say?” _

 

_ Ben shrugged his shoulders, toeing the dirt with one foot. Extra money would be nice, his mom would be fine with it – then she wouldn’t have to give him as much of an allowance every week – right? And having friends, and Hux not trying to kick his ass every week… well, that would be nice too. _

 

_ “Yeah, I guess so,” Ben said softly. _

 

_ “Great! My name is Peter Snoke, why don’t you come by my shop tomorrow? You know where First Order Customs is? The garage?” The man looked at Ben liked he really was happy to be giving him work, and Ben smiled back, licking at his swollen and cut lip as he thought about the man’s question. Finally, he recalled where the garage was, and he nodded. _

 

_ “Come by after school tomorrow. I’ll have some work for you to do, alright?” _

 

_ “Yes, sir,” Ben answered, turning and grabbing his bookbag off the pavement before he walked home. _

 

….

 

Ben sighed as he turned the wrench on a Harley Road King. He had found himself glancing at the clock every hour on the hour, the anticipation of seeing Rey again that evening was almost too much for him to bear. Snap just kept looking at him strangely, and was probably wondering why his boss was so twitchy and nervous all day.

 

His phone rang as he sat behind his desk on lunch, and he pulled it out to find Rey’s number on the screen. He had put it into his phone the night they first met, and as he answered, he tried to keep his voice even – not wanting her to know just how much he had been thinking about her since they had first met.

 

“Hey, Rey,” he said softly, already hating the fact that his heart was racing at the mere mention of her name.

 

“Hey, Ben,” she answered cheerily, her voice like sunshine in his ear. “Just confirming our appointment for tonight,” Ben could tell she was in her car, the radio playing some popular pop song in the background.

 

“Yeah, still on. I’ll order the pizza about a half hour ahead of time – no vegetarian shit. I remember.” Ben took a swallow of his beer, waiting for her to answer.

 

“Ok… I, um… I look forward to seeing you then.” Ben could almost imagine she was blushing – of course, that was wishful thinking on his part.

 

“Ok, see you then, Rey,” Ben said softly, waiting until she answered with a soft ‘bye’ before disconnecting the call.

 

Ben sat back, propping his booted feet up on the desk, a grin coming to his lips. Somehow, just knowing she would be in his sights in a few short hours made him insanely happy.

 

….

 

The pizza was still steaming hot when Rey rang the door to his loft, and as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs to let her in, he felt his heart racing again. “Hey.” He let a smile slide across his face as he turned to head back up the stairs ahead of her.

 

Rey would have to be blind – or a saint – to not let her eyes watch the sight of Ben Solo’s perfect ass moving up the stairs ahead of her. She had been looking forward to seeing him again since they had met the last time – and it was going to be hard to remain professional when he turned those chocolate brown eyes of his on her again.

 

Once they reached his apartment, Rey took a deep sniff of the air, her stomach growling and a slow grin creeping onto her face. “I am starving,” she said, setting her bookbag down on the chair.

 

Ben pointed to the boxes and paper plates on the table. “Go ahead and dig in. Want a beer? Or more water?”

 

Rey pondered it for a moment before answering Ben. “I’ll take a beer. Why not?” She grabbed a plate and pizza, settling herself into a chair as Ben came back with two bottles in his hand, setting one down in front of her before grabbing some pizza for himself.

 

They ate in companionable silence, both of them watching the other and not making any moves to mask the fact. Rey could feel her heart thrumming in her chest, because those eyes of his were going to be her undoing, she could already tell.

 

Even if he had never said a word to her, one look into those chocolate depths would have told her his story. He was lonely, scared, and ashamed of mistakes he had made. He was hungry for companionship, but afraid of screwing it up. And – most importantly – he wanted her.

 

He was dangerous – but only to her fragile heart.

 

Finally, after they had eaten, Ben pushed aside the pizza boxes and threw out the plates before returning to the table with his books. He pulled out his worksheets and shoved them across the table towards Rey, drumming his fingers on the tabletop as she looked them over.

 

His handwriting was definitely  _ not _ what Rey had expected. Most men wrote like they used their toes to write while hopping on one foot – but Ben’s handwriting was beautiful, each stroke bold and sure.  _ I wonder if his handwriting reflects his soul… beautiful, bold, dark and sure, _ Rey thought to herself as she looked his work over for mistakes.

 

There were none. He had answered every question right.

 

Rey looked up at Ben, who was watching her with a nervous expression on his face, his fingers still drumming the wooden table top. Smiling, Rey commented, “Well, to begin… your handwriting is stunning. Secondly, everything is correct, Ben. You are making my job far too easy so far.”

 

Ben grinned at her, running one of his large, strong hands through his hair. “Guess I’m a quick learner, or maybe it’s that you’re a good teacher?” He winked at her, and Rey’s breath hitched in her throat, her heart taking flight in her chest.

 

_ Dangerous. He’s far too dangerous. Be professional, Rey. This is a job, nothing else. _

 

“So, Miss Sands, what should I work on for our next meeting?”

 

His eyes met hers, the intensity in their depths causing her to lose all rational thought processes for a moment. Finally, Rey regained her composure and cleared her throat before thumbing through the books until she had a firm plan in mind for what he should work on next.

 

Grabbing a Post-it Note from her own bag, Rey scribbled down what he should work on, sticking it to the inside of one of the workbooks before sliding it back across the table to Ben.

 

“So, should I set up a time to come back next week?” Rey asked, looking at Ben again with a slight smile on her lips.

 

_ Professional, Sands. Keep it professional. _

 

“Sure. Would you like to stay for a bit, maybe watch a movie or something?” Ben asked softly, watching her as she pulled out her phone to set up their next appointment. Rey looked up at him, and he saw something glimmering there, in those hazel depths.

 

She’d been hurt before, and she guarded herself. Guarded her heart.

 

He understood that more than she probably thought he would.

 

“Um, I…” Rey bit her bottom lip softly as she considered her options. She liked Ben, probably more than she should. She had thought about him a lot in the several days since they had first met. She wanted to get to know him, wanted to know what caused the darkness in his eyes and the sadness that never let a true smile come to his lips.

 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” It wouldn’t hurt anything, after all. She had already fulfilled her tutoring obligation, and no one had said she couldn’t watch a movie with a friend – or someone who might become a friend – after she was done for the day.

 

“Great! I mean, we already have the pizza and beer, right?” Ben smiled at her, happy that she had agreed to stay for a while. He stood, heading over to the couch, which sat across from the large windows facing a large wooded area. “Since you’re a guest, I’ll even let you choose what we watch. I have to warn you, though, I may judge you harshly depending on what you choose.”

 

Rey laughed, joining Ben on the couch. “How about we watch something we both like. I like action, science fiction, fantasy… I am very much not a chick flick type of girl.” Rey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling at Ben from beneath lowered lashes.

 

“Ah, so you really are the perfect girl for me,” Ben mumbled, realizing his mistake when Rey stilled, her face turning a brilliant red color. She practically squirmed in her seat, and Ben wanted to disintegrate into a pile of ash.

 

_ You’re a fucking moron, Solo. Too soon. You’re coming on too strong. Stop being an idiot. _

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I, um, that didn’t come out right.” His face flushed as well now, and he fidgeted for a moment before grabbing the remote and pulling up Netflix. “So, what’ll it be?”

 

“The Fifth Element, one of my favorites,” Rey said with a small smile. She hadn’t meant to make Ben think she didn’t appreciate his assessment of her being perfect girlfriend material for him – but they hardly knew each other, and Rey was definitely a ‘take it slow’ kind of woman.

 

“You got it,” Ben rumbled in that low, sexy voice of his that made her practically tremble inside. She definitely wanted to get to know this man – but it had to be with her timing and on her terms. She was done having her heart played with, and she had vowed that she would never let anyone in her life again that would walk out on her. She needed stability, and she had started to build a solid foundation here.

 

She couldn’t help glancing at him throughout the movie, as he sat next to her – far too close, yet achingly far away at the same time. He twirled a bottle of beer on top of his knee, and she was fascinated every time he brought the bottle to his plush lips for a swallow.

 

Ben, at the same time, was watching Rey. He loved how animated she was, how she bit her fingers during action scenes, even though she had clearly seen the movie plenty of times before. He couldn’t deny he wanted her. He’d wanted her the first time he saw her, but he knew he had to be patient. He could see the pain she’d been through every time he looked at her, and he figured he had to take it slow, so he didn’t scare her away.

 

Not that he knew much about women, but sometimes you found that one kindred spirit who you just connected with on a spiritual level.

 

At the end of the movie, as the credits started to roll, Rey realized she was leaning up against Ben, his arm draped around her casually on the top of the seat back of the couch. Their eyes met, and he raised one brow at her, and Rey wasn’t sure just what possessed her, but the next coherent thought she had was as she was pulling away from him after experiencing what was the most intense, incredible kiss of her life.

 

Their hands had gotten tangled in each other’s hair while their lips were pressed together, and one of Rey’s hands had come to rest on Ben’s chest, where she could feel his heart thumping in his chest. She was terrified – terrified at how she had just thrown herself at him, terrified at how much she had liked kissing him, at how right it felt to kiss him.

 

Rey stood up, and without saying another word, went to the table, where she started tossing her things in her bag, digging for her car keys before remembering they were in her pocket still. “I… I’ll see you next appointment, Ben,” Rey said, her voice trembling as she started to turn.

 

“Rey,” Ben said, standing as soon as she did. He strode across the room, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave. “Rey… please. I-I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” His eyes searched hers, finding only fear and regret in their depths.

 

“It’s not you, Ben… it’s me. It’s getting late… I really should go.” Rey started out the door, and Ben followed behind her.

 

“I’ll walk you out,” he mumbled, brushing his hair out of his face as he watched her navigate down the stairs.

 

“Night,” he mumbled as she stepped outside, and as she got into her car, he tried to keep telling himself he did nothing wrong.

 

_ She kissed me. She made the first move. Jesus Christ, she’s so fucking perfect. Her lips were divine, her hair was like silk through my fingers… what the fuck am I gonna do now? _

 

….

 

Rey got into her car, trying not to look up at Ben. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. The feel of his lips on hers and his hand in her hair had felt so good, and Rey knew she would have to process just how she was feeling about all this.

 

She was going to be an engineer, after all. They tended to overanalyze everything – even matters of the heart.

 

She put her key in the ignition and gave it a twist, and the engine turned over once before shuddering to a halt. “Dammit, you piece of shit!” Rey shouted, beating her flat palms against the steering wheel. Ben appeared at her window, leaning down and motioning for her to put the window down.

 

“Release the hood?” He asked softly, and Rey nodded, pulling the small handle under the steering column to release the hood latch. Ben went to the front of the car, pulling open the hood and peering inside for a moment before turning and heading into his garage. He returned a moment later with a large flashlight in hand, and as he shone it on the engine, Rey got out and joined him.

 

Ben spent a few minutes looking over everything, mumbling under his breath before he looked at Rey. “If you get back inside, I can push it into the open bay at the back of the garage. I have two bays for cars, and both are open right now. We can get a better look inside, I want to check a couple things out.”

 

Rey nodded, getting back in the car and putting it into neutral. She was amazed at Ben’s strength as he single-handedly pushed her vehicle towards his garage, guiding her through the window along the way. They stopped briefly for Ben to open the bay door, and then he was back to pushing while she guided the car over one of the lifts.

 

Ben set to work again, examining the engine, and when Rey joined him they both said at the same time, “The starter?” Ben let out a laugh at the same time Rey did, and they both started to poke around in the engine, both of them settling into an easy routine.

 

An hour later, Ben looked over at Rey, who had a wrench in her hand and a long smudge of grease on her face, and he chuckled softly, reaching over to gently swipe at it with one finger. She stilled at first, and Ben mumbled, “You have some grease on your face.”

 

“Oh, thanks,” Rey said softly, avoiding looking into his eyes. As much as she enjoyed kissing him, until she pondered her feelings, she had to remain distant. She needed a plan of action.

 

“So,” Ben said, drawing out the word, “Here’s what I am thinking. I can order the starter tonight, and it should get here tomorrow afternoon. I can get it in for you after it arrives, and you can come pick up your car tomorrow evening if you have time.” Ben looked over at Rey, their eyes meeting over the engine of her car.

 

Rey straightened, biting her bottom lip softly. “I… I’m a broke college student, Ben. I wouldn’t be able to pay you for another two weeks, when I get paid.”

 

Ben smiled at her again. “I don’t mind, Rey. That’s fine. Or… nevermind. Two weeks will be fine.”

 

_ I won’t tell her that I’ll fix her car for free if she’ll have dinner with me. That’s stupid, especially if she doesn’t want to go out with me. _

 

Rey decided to ignore Ben’s slip of the tongue, although she was curious to know what he had been thinking. He was a fascinating man, and she was certain that underneath the tee shirts and tattoos was a good person, who had maybe had a bad life, or made some bad decisions in his life. Luckily, she believed in second chances, and she trusted her instincts. Rey had known some bad people in her life – men who wanted to have their way with her, men who had tried to take something from her she wasn’t willing to give – and she sensed nothing like that coming from Ben.

 

He had a good heart – a good soul.

 

The only danger he posed to her was stealing her heart.

 

“Come on, I can give you a ride home,” Ben said softly. He could see she was deeply in thought about something, and she gave him a slight nod, shutting the hood on her car after she had made sure there were no tools inside still.

 

After making sure she had everything she needed from her car, Rey watched Ben as he donned a leather jacket before getting on a sleek chrome, black and blue motorcycle. “Well, you coming?” Ben asked after a moment, grinning at her. As she nodded, he pointed to the wall, where several helmets were hanging. “Grab a helmet. Have you ever ridden on a bike before?”

 

Rey surveyed the helmets before selecting the smallest one, and as she turned back around, she shook her head at Ben. “No, this will be my first time.”

 

“Well, you are in for a hell of a ride. I need your address before we leave.” The grin stayed on his face, his eyes alight with excitement.

 

As Rey gave him her address, she stood beside the motorcycle, unsure as to where she should sit. Ben looked at her again, chuckling as he said, “Get on behind me, Rey, and wrap your arms around my waist. If you have a jacket or sweater, put it on. If not, you can wear my old jacket.”

 

“Um, I don’t have one with me,” Rey said, looking at Ben for a moment before surveying the motorcycle once more.

 

“Hang on,” Ben said before disappearing into his office and returning a moment later with a leather jacket in his hands. He handed it to her, and Rey slipped it on, immediately assaulted by the husky smoke and whiskey smell that was Ben’s alone. It was huge on her, but she somehow managed to arrange it on her before she slipped onto the seat behind him, tugging the helmet on her head and securing it before wrapping her arms around Ben’s waist. He was warm and strong, and she couldn’t deny that she loved the feel of his body so close to hers.

 

He brought the bike to life, the motor growling as he kicked at the stand to bring the bike upright completely before he hit the remote to open the garage door. The streets were quiet as he pulled the bike onto them, navigating the large machine with ease. Rey was clutching him tightly around his waist, and the feeling of his muscles working under her was exhilarating and a definite turn on.

 

This man would be the death of her, Rey thought – but what a way to die.

 

He navigated the streets easily, and Rey realized he wasn’t taking her on a direct route to her apartment. Instead, he took them along the waterfront, and after Rey realized how  _ fun _ riding on a motorcycle was, she relaxed and enjoying the feel of the wind whipping past her – and the feeling of Ben pressed up against the front of her. The rumble of the motor underneath her was doing delightful things to her core, leaving her drenched. The thoughts she would have later, Rey knew, would be about Ben doing completely filthy things to her on his bike.

 

As he accelerated on a straight stretch of road, Rey let out an excited whoop, the exhilaration and freedom of being in the fresh air at a high rate of speed pulling the sound from her lips. She could sense Ben was smiling in front of her, and after they looped around the city, he finally pulled up in front of her building.

 

Without giving it a second thought, Rey unstrapped her helmet, leaning in and placing a small kiss to the back of Ben’s neck, right where his hair started to curl down his back. Sliding off the motorcycle, Rey handed Ben the helmet, mumbling, “See you tomorrow, Ben, and thanks for the ride!”

 

Ben stilled at the feeling of Rey’s lips on the back of his neck, his cock twitching in his jeans. He wanted her so badly, it was pure agony already to be near her and not touch her. She handed him his helmet, and Ben watched her walk into her building, already looking forward to seeing her the next day.

 

Neither one of them realized at the time that Rey still had his jacket on. Later that night, as she pleasured herself in her bed, she had Ben’s jacket laid on the bed next to her, simply to have his scent near as she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
